My Bestfriend, Percy Jackson
by SabsChance
Summary: This is honestly not my best work. Mainly from Percy's mortal friend Charlie's POV. Just different shenanigans that go on at Goode High. Follow Charlie and Andrea as they discover new things about their best friend Percy. Short updates every Friday.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Charles (Charlie) Anderson POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The sound of my annoying alarm clock at 7:30am in the morning can only mean one thing. It's the first day of school, yeahhh how fun (note the sarcasm). Obviously I'm not exactly the best student but I scrape by with Cs and Ds, I swear I did alot better when I lived in Australia. I moved to New York last year and the very first person I met was Percy Jackson. Percy wasn't the best student either I'm pretty sure thats why we're bestmates. Anywho I put on my dark blue jeans and white V neck shirt before sliding on my Eminem hoodie.

"Charlie get your butt down here, or we will be late" My oh so lovely younger twin sister yelled from downstairs. I grabbed my backpack a rushed out the door, to see Andrea who I sometimes like to call 'girl version of me that's also evil' leaning on my beautiful white Audi R8. Let's just say I've been saving up since I was 5 for a car like this.

"Oi, Andy you know you're barely even allowed in my car let alone lean on it" I say as I stroke my car like a newborn baby.

"Gosh you have issues" Andrea sighed "We still need to get to school idiot" she slides comfortably into the passenger seat.

"yea yea" I muttered to myself. I listened to the glorious sound of the engine, looking over to Andy. She brushes back a stray blonde hair to the back of her ear. Andrea and I are identical twins but she wanted to be trendy and did something called dip dying her hair so she has light brown hair on the top of her head a similar colour to mine and beach blonde at the tips. We both had striking blue eyes it's pretty cool how similar we look. I pulled up into the school car park, which luckily had student parking.

"Ahh St Seven public school where dreams from the summer come to die" I sighed. Sudden gasps sounded the school oval, I turned to see an green Aventador lamborghini rush into from school gates.

"Hot damn, that car makes your car look like a piece of crap" My sister says out loud. I'm not gonna lie Dory paled in comparison to that car. Yes, I named my car Dory. But one thing I did not expect to see was my bestfriend hopping out of what I can definitely say is the best car I've seen in my life. I rushed towards him like a bullet.

"Perseus Jackson! where did you steal this car from?!" I questioned.

"I didn't steal it, it was a present from my dad" He smirked

"Well remind to become an english teacher when I grow up" I stared at the wonder on wheels.

"Not Paul, my biological father" he explains. You see Percy barely ever talks about the family from his dad's side but apparently his father was lost at sea according to Mr Blofis.

"You must of done something really amazing to get given this"

"I guess you could call it amazing" he says with a cheeky smile. Andrea interrupted before I could say anything.

"Wow it's a really nice car Perce" she compliments. Andrea had a crush on Percy ever since we moved here. Percy being Percy is oblivious to this crush he claims to have a girlfriend but nobody has ever met her.

"Shoot we gotta get inside before the bel-" his sentence was cut short by ringing of the school bell.

"-l rings." We ran as fast as we could into our home room. Great start for the first day, NOT.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Charlie Anderson POV

Sitting in class listening to a teacher go on and on and on and on about world history is boring, I can tell you that. But what is interesting is the fact that Percy always goes to summer camp every year, when we ask him about it he would give us different answers each time. I know there's something different about Percy but I can never put my finger on it. The bell rings signalling the end of class. We all got up and hurried out of the classroom. I followed Percy to his locker, number 435 which was slightly more bashed up then all the other lockers due to a slight incident last year. I'm not going to say much about what happened but let's just say it involved whipped cream, a small toy dog and a hell lot of duct tape, once again I reminding you we aren't the best students.

"Who's that?" I suddenly realised a picture of a really pretty blonde girl with curly hair and the most striking grey eyes. I noticed that Percy's arms were wrapped around her waist and her's around his neck.

"She." he pointing at the blonde. "is my girlfriend" That line had me bursting into laughter. It's not that Percy is ugly quite the opposite infact he is 'like tots hot' or at least that's what the female population of goode said. There was no possible way that my bestfriend, the same one involved in the toy dog incident, a fire incident, a canon incident and the bus explosion incident (bloody hell he gets into trouble, ALOT) can have such a beautiful girlfriend.

"Photoshop!" It has to be.

"Dude I don't even use computers how do you think I photoshopped this picture." He replied, it is true through the 2 years I've know him he has basically never touched an electronic device. This just adds more to the 'Mystery of Percy Jackson'.

"Okay mate, I need you to be completely honest with me" I said slowly, he nodded in reply.

"How much did you pay her?" I asked being semi serious. He burst out laughing to a point where I thought he didn't breathe.

"Nothing" He finally musters out.

"So is she like doing charity work helping the unfortunate like you?" That just made him laugh harder.

"The only person really doing charity work around here is Skyler" He mentions my girlfriend of 3 months

"Oh please Skye should start paying me" I retorted. I missed conversations like this over the summer.

"I should be paying you for what?" I hear the angelic voice of Skyler May Taylor. Skye also went to this mysterious summer camp that I know nothing about. She went in to give me a kiss on the cheek thats when I noticed she had a faint scar on the back of her jawline.

"Hey babe, where did this come from?" I cupped my hand on her cheeks.

"Ohh umm a cat scratched me" she hesitated before answering me.

"You don't have a cat" I asked suspiciously.

"My neighbour's cat" she replied quickly.

I let it go since I didn't want to make a big fuss.

"Oh would you look at the time I have a rehearsal to get to" She looks down to her wristwatch and runs off into the direction of the drama theatre. Skye does musicals professionally, her dream is to make it on broadway. I think it won't take long for her to make it at the rate she's going.

"Do you know where that scar is from?" I asked Percy. He simply shrugged. I just watched my girlfriend's black asian hair disappear down the hall. Women are on the long list of things I don't understand that includes how Percy got a girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Andrea Anderson (I actually didn't realise I named her this until now) POV**

I rushed down the crowded halls, I was running quick I could barely tell where I was going. The reason why I'm running so fast it's because today is the day! The day I confess to Percy Jackson! Percy is so funny, sweet and caring that I can't think of anyone more perfect to be with. But there's one problem he claims to have a girlfriend we all know he just says that so all the school sluts aren't all over him. I've liked Percy for a while now but he is too obtuse to notice. I was finally convinced by my bestfriend Taylor to just tell him. I was so focused on telling Percy I haven't even realised that I smashed into a girl around my age. She looked up to face me and I stared into her intense grey eyes.

"Sorry about that" I say dusting off my dress.

"Don't worry about it, wait maybe you can help me" she gets up off the floor, I watch as she tightens her curly blonde ponytail.

"Yea sure Whats your name? are you new here at Goode? I'm Andrea Anderson" I tend to babble when I meet new people.

"Annabeth, Annabeth Chase; and no I'm um homeschooled" Annabeth replies

"Oh then why are you here?' I questioned

"I just wanted to give my boyfriend his math book at home" She showed me a green covered paperback book.

"What his name?, maybe I'll know him" I asked curiously

"Percy Jackson" she says with a smile. That's exactly when mine dropped.

"Ummm like green eyes, black hair?" I tried to convince myself there was another Percy Jackson at Goode.

"Yea, that's him" she grinned with pearly whites.

"Wait don't worry about it I see Paul, but thanks anyways" Annabeth rushes over to my english teacher Mr. Blofis. I envied Annabeth, I can see what Percy sees in her. She's simply gorgeous, and the fact that she managed a conversation without the words 'OMG', 'like' and 'totes' proves she isn't a dumb blonde slut. I sighed as my self esteem plummeted to the ground. I walked the hall, the sound of rushed footsteps echoed the hallways. Not longer after the sound I see my other bestfriend Skye running down the hallway.

"Thank the gods I got away from that" she sighed, as she started to relax.

"Get away from what?" I questioned

"your brother" she huffed. Bloody hell what did that idiot do this time?

"Believe me I have tried and tried but he will annoy you till no end" I spoke from experience

"It's not that, actually don't worry about it. Wait why do you look so down? Oh my gods did you tell Percy ? No I told you not to! But if he did don't take it personally." for some reason I Skye never liked that idea of me and Percy together. She says that if he said he had a girlfriend we should believe him. Then I realised Skye is from the same summer camp as Percy, wouldn't that mean she knew Annabeth?

"Skye do you know Annabeth Chase?" My question must of shocked her cause her eyes widened.

"Yea…. why do you ask?" She replies suspiciously

"Oh no reason" I tried to be subtle but Skye was obviously not buying it. I didn't realize that we walk around the whole school until we got to the canteen doors I turn the doorknob and I saw the last person I wanted to see right now. Annabeth Chase, urgghhhh not again.

* * *

A/N: All of you seem to love Charlie, not gonna lie I do to. Interesting fact Charlie is based off my crush and yes he is very funny :P.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This is a repost cause last time I did this the whole thing turned to code, please inform me if it's still not working, sorry for the inconvenience

* * *

**Chapter 4** Annabeth Chase POV

I walked away from Andrea she seemed really nice, but I couldn't exactly place her accent. British, Iri- wait no definitely not Irish ummmm Australian. Ohhh she's the twin of Charlie, Percy's best mortal friend. I don't know much about Percy's life outside of camp to be fair there's not much time to talk when you're being attacked by furies and the occasional uprising titan.

"Hey Paul!" I smiled at the salt and pepper coloured hair man.

"Annabeth, what a surprise. Why are you here?" he replied.

"Nothing much but Percy being the seaweed brain he is, he left his math book at home." I laughed He turned his wrist to face his watch.

"Percy is probably at lunch right now, you'll find him in the cafeteria. Go down this hall then turn right when you reach the green door. Push it open and it should lead you to the cafeteria." He instructed Following his instructions, I pushed open the green door. The smell of old cheese and dried, mouldy meat hit me like a ton of bricks. (A/N: Jason would like that, wouldn't he?) A crowded room of teenagers, can create an extensive amount of noise. It didn't take me long to spot the mop of messy black hair. I walked towards the middle table of the cafeteria, soon everyone stared at me like I had 3 heads, and I know that look. I started to feel a little self conscious, I lightly tapped my seaweed brain on the shoulder. I could hear the entire student body gasp and hold their breath. What's everyone's deal? seriously can't a girl give her boyfriend his math book? My seaweed brain turned and it didn't take him long to grasp me in a tight hug.

"Wise Girl! What the Hades are you doing here?!" He yelped in surprise, before giving me a quick kiss on my lips. All the teenagers started gossiping as if They were trying to re write OK! magazine (A/N: it's an Australian gossip magazine, I know she's American and she isn't Andrea but I don't know any American ones)

"You, were being a seaweed brain and left you math book at home" I replied, I looked up and face a table of 3 confused teens.

"ehh, Hi?" I said more like a question.

"Taylor Greyson" The brunette girl raised her hand, I gladly shook it.

"Annabeth Chase" I reply

"sorry to sound rude but who are you exactly?" she asks

"I'm Percy's girlfriend" I smiled

"Oh right" she bit her lip, she looked uncomfortable did she like Percy? my thoughts were cut short when she started to introduce me to the other people in the table.

"This is Charlie" she pointed at the light brown hair coloured boy.

"and this is my boyfriend Sammy" she said point at the boy next to her. I've heard all these names before but I never really got to out a face to the name.

"it's so nice to finally meet you all" I tried to be polite.

"Are you alright?" I rose a eyebrow to Charlie who had a dumbfound expression all over his face.

"You actually exist" he whispered

"Yes she does, Annabeth exists" Percy explained to him like a 5 year old.

"Well I think I'm gonna go now, bye Perce see you at home" I give him a quick peck before quickly rushing off to avoid an awkward situation.

* * *

** A/N:** DON'T KILL ME! I know I haven't updated in months but I just have such bigg writers block for this story please send me some ideas.

**Sincerely, SabsChance **


End file.
